Secret Thief
by Mlle Cam
Summary: Sirius' clothes are vanishing without any reasons, including his favourite unicorn underwear. Perhaps someone in his dorm has a secret... Wolfstar


Hey guys !

First fic written in English. As you probably guessed, English isn't my mother tongue so be understanding.

I hope there isn't too many mistakes but if you find one please report it to me...

I did this OS in order to take part in a challenge but I forget which one so... I just publish it. x)

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own any characters.

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

« Hey guys, I know you love my underwear but could you at least give my favourite one back to me ? I miss it too much now… » asked Sirius, smiling at his best friends in their dormitory while James was taking his morning shower.

It had only been three weeks since they had come back to Hogwarts after the Christmas break and Sirius' clothes had already started again to disappear without apparent reason. Instead of dwelling on this mystery, the young wizard didn't feel concerned until he had to borrow James' trunks, which became necessary only two days ago.

« Which one is your favourite one ? » answered Peter while he was gathering his own clothes in order to take his shower after James finished his.

« We've met six years ago and yet you don't even know which one is my favourite trunks ? You're breaking my heart Wormtail ! » Sirius made his puppies eyes and sat down pitifully on his bed but Peter didn't feel guilty at all. Sirius grey eyes, filled up with faked tears, were always searching the dorm when James entered the room bare chest, his unruly hair wet.

« Oh sorry, my sweetie, I'm a very bad girlfriend to you ! » exclaimed Peter winking at James before leaving the room to the now empty bathroom.

« It's unbelievable to be that mean with such a handsome young man as me ! » Remus sighed at this statement but he didn't look at Sirius and kept reading his book. Sirius turned around him and rise a brow. « But more seriously, you didn't know where it is ? The one with pink unicorns browsing everywhere ? »

« Sorry… » said Remus, not very interested by the desperate search of the last Sirius' underwear.

« You're a pain in the neck my dear Prongs but I agree to give you an hint about your trunks ! » Finally, said James with a wide smile while getting himself dressed.

« You knew something about the disappearance of my clothes and you never told me ? » asked Sirius, taken aback by this awful betrayal.

« I guess you're thinking it's rude but I had my own reasons. Yet, if you swear to help me to make this love potion for Lily, perhaps I could return you the favour. » answered James with a cocky grin.

« I swear but I need this unicorn underpants ! » claimed Sirius. He knew the love potion plan would be an another fail but he didn't care about it he would say it was one more time James' fault and won't get the blame.

« Okay, the hint is « Who ? » » said James, too proud to be able to drive Sirius nuts for once. Remus suddenly stood back up and looked suspiciously at James in silence.

« What do you mean by « Who ? » » asked Sirius, feeling more and more lost.

« The good question isn't « where is your favourite underpants ? », but it is « Who took it ? » » explained James before winking at Remus which gazed wide-eyed at him.

« You're thinking someone is crazy enough to steal my (beautiful) underpants ? No way ! » Remus' cheeks turned red and he looked away while searching a way out of this situation James put him in.

« Ah-ah ! I know someone, a close friend of mine, who discretely collects your clothes as a secret lover… » James almost felt guilty to ruin his shy friend secret but he remembered it was doing all of this to help him and that it's worthy.

« I'm sure it's Peter… » Finally said Sirius with a horrified face.

« I would say you're close but it's a friend of mine who rather prefers reading than eating (except chocolate). » James tried hard not to laugh but it was getting harder and harder when looking at Sirius lost face.

« James, I hate you. » Whispered Remus with both hate and fear while hiding his eyes behind his book.

Sirius finally understood when he stared at Remus but only saw him staring at James with a look of horror on his face.

« Err… I think I can give you some space now, Lily is waiting my kiss for too long ! » claimed James before leaving the dormitory with a laugh, letting Sirius and Remus in an awkward situation.

* * *

 _I'd love to know what did you think about it ? Not too awful ? :)_


End file.
